School Of Stars, la escuela para famosos Vamos a ser famosas!
by amandai800
Summary: Cuandos unas amigas fueron a un concierto de un grupo famoso que no conocian un hombre cambiaran sus vidas y iran a School Of Stars donde quieren cumplir su sueño para convertirse en famosas, pero habra unos chicos que les haran el camino de ser famosa mas entretenido...
1. En busca de estrellas

**Holiss, hace tiempo que quieria hacer un fic de famosos cantantes asi que dije a las 2 de la mañana porque no hago uno de una escuela para cantantes...xD siempre me viene la inspiracion cuando intento dormir xDD pues eso jojojo emm por cierto habra GaLe, Jerza, NaLu y Grauvia pero os digo yo que este fic estara mas enfocado al Gruvia y al NaLu por eso no os extrañeis que no pongo mucha emocion y romanticismo en los otros okishhh. Pero habra un pokillo xD UNA COSAAA XD Seguramente en cada episodio habra uno a dos personajes que narraran la historia prefiero uno pero lo k toce xdd eso es todo. Bueno mejor comenzamos:**

Narración

**Conversacion (bueno cuando hablan)**

**Lugares **

**_Telefono_**

* * *

**En busca de estrellas.**

**PV:LUCY**

Siempre he sido una chica estudiosa, siempre haciendo lo que decian mis padres. Ya debo comenzar a ir a la preparatoria pero mis padres quieres que vaya a la mas cara de toda la ciudad, asi que debo estudiar duramente en los estudios para que me acpten pero tambien tengo mi vida social, cosa que mi padre no entiende...yo tengo amigas y quiero estar con ellas solo que con el estudio no puedo...siempre he sido asi desde pequeña, mi madre siempre me ha tratado como una niña mimada y mi padre extrictamente cosa que me hacia llorar...pero ahora mismo no puedo concentrarme en estudiar!

**Juvia, para no puedo estudiar!- **grite porque no paraba de gritarme hacerca de un grupo de noseque musica...esque nadie me deja enpaz o que...

**Lucy-san, ven conmigo al concierto...Porfaaaa Erza y Levy vienen...-** me repetia Juvia pero que no entendia no puedo estar por la musica o conciertos para adolescentes, nadie me entiende...

**Lucy, porfa...!-**hasta que Juvia ya me comenzo a cansar, y...

**Esta bien, se lo pidire a mis padres pero seguramente no aceptaran!-**grite pero me equivoque...en verdad mis padres eran mas comprensivos de lo que pensava, osea me dicen que estudie para entrar a esa preparatoria y ahora me dicen que puedo ir yo alucino...

*FlashBack*

**Mansión de los Heartfillia**

**Mama, Papa puedo ir a un concierto con mis amigas?- **pregunte esperando una respuesta negativa pero.. me equivoque.

**Lucy, porfin decides ir con tus amigas a algun sitio, tu padre y yo ya pensavamos que te habias inventao que tenias amigas!- **grito mi madre contentisima por ir al concierto con mis amigas que por cierto ellas estaban en la puerta de mi casa esperando, asi que me vesti y me fui con ellas...Buff..Que remedio tendre que darme un descanso..

*Fin FlashBack*

**En el coche con Erza, Juvia, Levy y yo.**

**Lucy..Lo siento por obligarte a ir..solo que me regalaron unas entradas y queria ir con vosotras...- **me dijo Juvia triste, cosa que me hizo sentirme mal y disculparme con ella..siempre lo consigue.

**J-Juvia no te preocupes, siempre quise ir con vosotras a algun sitio.-**dije no muy convincente.

**Por cierto Juvia que grupo es?- **pregunto Erza con curiosidad, bueno yo tambien la tenia porque nos dijo que fueramos sin decirnos quien es el grupo.

**La verdad nunca los he escuchado o visto pero se llaman: FB.-**dijo Juvia

**FB que significa eso?- **pregunto Levy curiosa pero esque FB no explica mucho del grupo.

**Significa Fairy Boys.-**Dijo Juvia que parecia que le hacia ilusion decirlo.

**Como sea una banda extraña, veras..-**dije un poco nerviosa pensando quienes eran, como eran o que musica tocavan.

**Lucy-san, lo que importa es divertirse.-**dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa.

**Mirad ya llegamos!- **grito Levy señalando el escenario gigantesco de delante nuestro.

**En el concierto**

**Juvia, como conseguistes que te dieran en la primera fila?-** pregunte asombrada por la gente que habia, ademas eran chicas normales, uff.. no eraa una banda extraña..

**Pero, es asombroso la gente que hay aqui..- **dijo Erza al ver tantos chicos y chicas amontonandose alrededor del escenario.

**Deben ser muy famosos...-**dijo Levy con una emocion de verlos, seguramente seran muy guapos, porque la mayoria de aqui son chicas.

**Chicos y chicas, gracias por haber venido y haber esperado..ahora los Fairy Boys!- **grito el hombre que organizo el concierto, o supongo el presentador.

Cuando comenzo la musica, no era musica extraña era preciosa...Me quede asombrada mirando a los musicos sobretodo al cantante, tenia una voz expectacular, no me extraña que tuvieran tantas fans. Pero cuando se encendieron los focos que tapaban a los musicos vi al cantante muy cerca de mi, despues de todo estaba en primera fila, mire a mis amigas pero que...Juvia tenia la mirada fijamente clavada en el guitarrista..ahi madre, bueno un amor platonico no es malo.

Despues de todo no podia apartar la mirada de ese cantante...tenia el pelo rosa y unos ojos de color verde oliva que no paraba de mirar fijamente, hasta que derepente me miro fijamente con una mirada curiosa, aunque aun seguia cantando parecia que tenia curiosidad por mi porque nos quedamos bastante tiepo mirandonos fijamente, hasta que me comence a poner nerviosa y desvie la mirada ya que me estaba comenzando a sonrojar y no queria parecer una de esas fans con corazones en los ojos...

**Despues delconcierto **

**A sido muy divertido!- **dijo Levy alegremente, se lo ha pasado mas bien de lo que pense, eso me hace feliz...

**Si..- **dijo Erza sonrojada, parece que tambien se enamoro de alguien del grupo, amores platonicos, pero la verdad esque yo soy igual...

**Mmm...Me gustan..- **dijo un hombre delante de la entrada, señalandonos las cuatro, era un hombre bastante bajito y viejo, si digo la verdad era sospechoso.. lo primero que me imagine es que nos queria secuestrar o algo asi..pedazo imaginacion tengo..

**Señoritas perdonad, me prestais un momento?- **pregunto ese hombre, nos dijo que vayamos a sentarnos en unos bancos que habia delante del escenario. Y en ese momento nuestras vidas cambiaron...

**Mpf, Me llamo Macarov y voy a inagurar una nueva escuela para estrellas, desde bien pequeños a adultos, y estaba buscando ersonas que no son famosas y convertirlas en estrellas, les interesaria cantar y bailar bajo los focos de un escenario, hacer fotos como modelos y cosas como esta, que os pareceria?- **nos dijo ese hombre, pero a Juvia, Erza, Levy e incluso yo se nos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero porque no sabemos cantar bien y menos bailar, pero no estaba mal...mis padres no querian nunca pero a Juvia y las otras se les iluminaron los ojos, ese dia comenzo nuestro sueño...

**P-Pero porque nosotras?- **pregunto Erza nerviosa y entusiasmada, se ve que lo deseava la verdad esque triunfaria, era guapa, alta, buen cuerpo y melena pelirroja.

**Tienen un buen fisico cada una tiene su estilo, por ejemplo: Levy si fuera una estrella, podria cantar canciones alegres y bailar alegremente, Juvia si fuera una estrella, podria catar canciones suaves y calidas y bailar lentamente con elegancia, tu Erza podrias cantar canciones ya mas maduras, para adultos porque con tu voz quedaria perfecto, y Lucy...creo que le quedaria canciones de amor y amistad, y podria bailar apropiadamente para cada canción.- **dije ese hombre cosa que nosotras nos quedamos imaginando nuestro futuro, incluso yo..la verdad me gustaria trabajar en la industria musical... pero el problema mis padres, pero siempre tuve que hacerles casi asi que ahora yo decidire mi futuro...

**Bueno chicas, si aceptais llamadme os dare mi tarjeta, llamadme y os admitiremos en ''The School Of Stars''.- **dijo el hombre despidiendose, en su targeta decia: Macarov Dreyar, director de ''The School Of Stars'' la escuela para estrellas.

**Chicas...ya se que quiero ser de mayor...-**les dije con una gran sonrisa, valientemente para afrontar mi futuro con mis padres.

**En la mansión Heartfillia **

**Bienvenida Lucy, como te fue en el concierto?-** Dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa pero les dije a mi madre y padre que se reunieran en el salon, queria discutir algo con ellos..

**Que pasa hija, pareces preocupada?- **dijo mi madre preocupada por mi pero ya era hora de decidir que queria...

**Papa, Mama quiero ser cantante.- **les dije directamente donde mi padre y mi madre se quedaron sorprendidos, pero mi padre..

**No me vengas con tonterias Lucy! Aun eres una cria, eso es solo una fantasia debes estudiar y deberas ser la cabeza de la familia Heartfillia!- **grito mi padre furioso por mi sueño, pero que nadie me entiende...

**Nadie, me entiende...siempre tuve que hcer lo que tu quisistes, siempre me pegavas y ahora yo debo decidir mi futuro no el tuyo, es mio!- **le grite a i padre cansada de ser una niña rica y estudiosa.

**Callate, eres una niña aun!- **grito mi padre, levanto la mano para pegarme en la cara pero mi padre puso la mano enmedio..

**Jude...Ya basta!- **grito mi madre dandole una bofetada a mi padre, dejandolo con la cara roja y la boca abierta.

**Nuestra hija tiene sentimientos, que es lo que no entiendes! Solo quieres la perfeccion, pero eso no existe! Ella es nuestra hija y si quiere serlo lo sera porque ella puede hacer lo imposible!- **grito mi madre defendiendome, dejandome a mi y a mi padre con la boca abiert por tanto estres habia acumulado mi madre, ella siempre me trato bien...es la mejor madre del mundo...

**Lucy...Iras a esa escuela con tus amigas, lo juro por mi vida...- **dijo mi madre abrazandome.

**Dia siguiente: Casa de Erza **

**Erza-san, estas segura de hacer esto, te veo nerviosa?- **le dijo Juvia a Erza

**E-Es la primera vez que hago esto...-**dijo Erza nerviosa por lo que hivamos ha hacer, llamar a Macarov y ir a la escuela para estrellas.

**Llama, llama, llama!- **gritamos todas emocionadas mientras Erza marcava el numero nerviosamente.

**_Ohh.. si eres Erza, que ya os habeis decidido?-_ **dijo Macarov al otro lado del telefono.

_**S-Si, queremos ir y convertirnos en estrellas...-** _dijo Erza la mas nerviosa de nosotras, porfin haremos nuestro sueño realidad.

_**Ya veo...Por cierto vuestro grupo sera vosotras cuatro, pero puede que hagais solos, os llamareis FG Fairy Girls, sereis como el grupo Fairy Boys pero en chicas, mañana porfavor tened vuestro equipaje preparado os iremos a recojer todas a casa de Erza, os llevremos a School Of Stars, buena**_** su****erte...-**dijo Macarov que al momento colgo, mañana iremos a School of Stars! Mi sueño porfin, pero lei un articulo en la revista que dice que en la escuela solo aceptan a grupos famosos no ha gente normal como nosotras..seremos especiales...puede..

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Holiss :'DDDD espero que os haya gustao, porfavor dejad reviews, hoy creo que hare otro episodio o mañana asi que esperad :DDDDD Os quiero dejad reviws ehh, los respondere xdd Adioshh:  
**

**Proximo cap:**

**School Of Stars, nuestro sueño realidad...**


	2. School Of StarsNuestro sueño realidad

**Holiss, ya la segunda parte mm.. que hare nose, lo k se me venga en mente xD En este episodio narrara Lucy vale, ya dije antes que puede que narran mas de 1 persona, pues eso porque esta enfocado a estas parejas y porque pasan situaciones diferentes, bueno algunas no pero algunas si, y otra cosa tambien habra Jerza y GaLe solo que muy poco, okis xD pa que despues la gente no se queje xdd. Comenzamos que me lio xdd:**

**Conversación **

Narración

**_Telefono_**

**Lugares**

* * *

**School Of Stars...Nuestro sueño hecho realidad..**

**PV: LUCY**

**Casa de Erza**

**Me voy a mi casa a hacer las maletas y vuelvo!- **grite emocionada corriendo hasta casa, creo que no dei correr sino ir en coche pero me emocione tanto que no pude parar.

**En la calle**

Hasta que Juvia comenzo a perseguirme, porque ella vivia al lado de mi casa, pero como yo iva adelantada Juvia intentava correr lo mas rapido posible gritando mi nombre. La calle estaba vacia no habia nadie, pero Juvia cruzo la calle sin mirar y una limusica casi le pasa por encima, me gire al oir el grito de Juvia, donde la vi tumbada en el suelo aterrorizada.

**Juvia!- **grite lo mas fuerte posible corriendo hacia ella, parece que se hizo un corte en la pierna que le atraveso el pantalon derramando sangre y Juvia llorando, despues el conductor de la limusina salio alterado disculpandose a no poder, llamando a una ambulancia para haber si tenia algun daño.

**L-Lo siento señorita! Lo siento mucho, ahora llamare a una ambulancia!- **grito con una voz de desesperacion hasta que un chico salio de la limusina.

**Conductor, que ha pasado me he hecho daño en el cuello del frenazo que has echo!- **grito un chico de pelo negro que la verdad me sonaba de haberlo visto, pero derepente miro a Juvia, donde tenia la pierna sangrando en el suelo..

*FlashBack*

**Lucy-san, no corras!-**grito desesperada corriendo lo mas rapido que podia con la mano extendida, pero cuando cruzo la calle sin mirar vio una limusina aproximarse hacia ella, donde pararon a tiempo para no pasarle por encima.

**Ahhhhhhh!**

*Fin FlashBack*

**La has atropellado!?- **grito el guitarrista cojiendole de la camisa y sacudiendole, donde el condutor estaba muy asustado y Juvia y yo asombradas porque se habia enfadado por algo asi.

**L-Lo siento mucho s-señor Gray Fullbuster, tuve que frenar o le pasava por encima!-**grito asustado mientras que vi a Erza y Levy corriendo hacia Juvia y yo, supongo que nos habrian perseguido, yo estaba mas pendiente de Juvia y Juvia de ese chico...parecia que le conoziera...

**Gajeel, quieres pelea!?- **oi dentro de la limusina, pero acto siuiente vi abriendose la puerta de la limusina y dos chicos cayendo redondos dandose puñetazos y patadas. Yo ya no se que decir la verdad...

**Lucy, Juvia estan bien?!- **grito Erza al ver ese lio...pero derepente esos dos chicos que se pelaban pusieron cara de demonio y cojieron un chico de dentro de la limusina y lo lanzarón contra Erza, donde quedaron uno sobre el otro.

**Erza!- **grito Levy al ver el pobre chico arriba de su amiga pelirroja.

**Buajajajaja!- **gritaron esos dos chicos hasta que... vi al chico que tenia el pelo rosa y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par...es..es... el cantante de Fairy Boys! El que me miro en el concierto...que hago? Como actuo? Ahhh me estreso...!

Pero vi al pobre chico de pelo azul arriba de Erza que,..ESPERA! Porque Erza no le da un puñetazo o algo?! Ahi madre Erza estaba muy sonrojada!Eso me recuerda.. despues del concierto Erza estaba muy sonrojada..sera por el..se feliz Erza..

**P-P-Perdon!- **grito ese el peliazul sonrojado, hombre estas en la calle, y estas arriba de una chica que esta contra el suelo...normal que este sonrojado

**N-N-N-N-No pasa nada!- **dijo Erza ya sonrojada hasta las orejas, dios ese dia cuanto le costaba hablar...era feliz.

Y el resumen es: Juvia sangrando en el suelo, mientras el pelinegro le pone la bronca al pobre conductor, Levy desmayada en el suelo por la sangre, Erza y el peliazul sonrojados intentando hablar entre ellos y mi amor platonico y el de ojos rojos pegandose otra vez. Sabes que, voy a llamar a la ambulancia...

**En la calle 5 minutos despues**

**Porfin vinieron, pero..****QUE!-** Nose porque pero Juvia se habia desmayado y el pelinegro la tenia en brazos, lo que pasa esque Gray se estabaa manchando de sangre, mientras Levy y yo intentando calmar a Erza que queria matar a el que cojio a Juvia en brazos.

Despues llevo a Juvia dentro de la ambulancia, y volvio a la limusina sin decir nada.. mientras tanto Erza se calmo y la verdad se lleva muy bien con el peliazul, se llamava Jellal y era el bateria de Fairy Boys y tenia mucho en comun con Erza lo que mas destacaba de ellos dos es su sentido de la justicia.

Derepente alguien me empujo y me comi el suelo dejandome una herida en el codo, quien habia sido el que me humillo...

**P-Perdona, estas bien..?- **me pregunto una voz que me ayudo a levantarme, y cuando abri los ojos vi al cantante de Fairy Boys curandome la herida de el codo, me puse mas sonrojada que nunca, me estaba tocando.. A 'mi', e estava tocando a 'mi'.

**S-S-Si...Estoy b-bien..-**dije lo mas claro que pude, en ese momento estaba paralizada.

**Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, supongo que me conozeras soy el cantante principal de Fairy Boys.- **me dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento me quede mas sonrojada, porque me habla si soy normal..

**S-Si te conozco, te vi en un concierto..Ah! Me llamo L-Lucy H-H-Heartfillia!- **dije timidamente, era famoso era mi amor platonio y me ha tocado y me ha hablado, puedo morir feliz

**Encantado!- **me dijo dandole la mano.

**Muy bien Salamander ya has hecho que otra chica este colada por ti.. ahora puedes actuar siendo tu mismo?- **dijo un chico de pelo negro y largo.

**Tch..Era mas divertido asi, es fan service Gajeel no si lo conozes, sabes que a mi no me interesa salir con fans.- **dijo el verdadero Natsu, que me dejo la cara con los ojos abiertos...solo es un creido, pero solo por eso no puedo odiarlo...

**Bueno, adios Luigui.-**me dijo burlandose de mi y de mi nombre cosa que me hizo que me molestara y le comenze a gritar..

**Es Lucy!- **gritee molesta, ese mote nadie se atrevio a decirmelo, despues de todo siempre los hombres estuvieron enamorados solo de mi fisico.

**En la mansión Heartfillia**

**Mama! Mañana nos recogen en casa de Erza, voy a hacer las maletas!- **grite contenta por haber conozido famosos aunque no era como esperava..

**Lucy, hija adios..-**me dijo mi madre abrazandome, ella siempre me dios abrazon calidos..nadie puede conpararse con sus abrazos...

**Adios!- **grite contenta en el pasillo, hasta que comenze a correr por la calle con mis maletas hasta ir a casa de Erza.

**En la casa de Erza**

**Lucy, ya llegastes!- **me dijo Juvia corriendo a abrazarme.

**Juvia, no estabas en el hospital?!-**grite extrañada mientras me estrujaba cariñosamente.

**Solo fue un corte y perdi sangre, ves solo tengo una venda.-**dijo señalando la venda de su pierna.

**Chicas, vamonos a bañarnos juntas!- **grito Erza, pero enserio en que estaba pensando...

**En el salon despues de bañarse**

**Mmm.. El baño fue muy relajante..- **dijo Levy con la toalla en el cuello.

**Chicas tenemos que dormir que mañana nos espera la escuela, ademas mira! Nos enviaron los uniformes!-** dijo Levy mirando los uniformes la verdad eran muy bonitos, cada una de nosotras teniamos un color de traje, era del tipo de estrella que eres y ademas tenias que reunirte con las personas de ese grupo para entrenar juntos.

Erza tenia el uniforme rojo y formava parte del grupo de estrellas de musica con tonos altos y elegantes, formava parte del grupo rojo. Levy tenia el uniforme amarillo y formava parte del grupo de estrellas de musica alegre y un poco infantil, formava parte del grupo amarillo. Juvia tenia el uniforme azul y formava parte del rupo de estrellas de canciones de amor y tristes, formava parte del grupo azul. Y yo tenia el uniforme rosa y formava parte del grupo de estrellas de canciones que muestran los verdaderos sentimientos, formava parte del grupo rosa.

Mañana iriamos a la escuela, pero.. estuvimos tan emocinadas que nos quedamos hasta la una y al dia siguiente nos tenemos que levantar a las cinco porque la escuela estava en america.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno los deje en el siguiente ya iran a la escuela, pobre Juvia casi la atropellan, menos mal Gray la defendio **-** DEJAD REVIEWS! esq me hacen motivarme mas por eso lo digo me pongo feliz xDDD Prox cap:**

**Soy una persona normal..que hago en esta escuela?**


	3. Que escuela es para nosotras?

**Holiss, ala las onze y ha escribir xDD en este episodio narrara Lucy asi que, ahora vereis pero nose si hare que narre alguien mas...Puede que los chicos o Juvia o nose... aunque quede mal asi se entendera mejor porque puede que tengan que ir a sitios diferente y alguien no puede hacerlo porque no es logico que lo sepa asi que entendedlo okis :D Dejad reviews q me siento triste xdd Comenzamos:**

**Conversación**

**Lugares**

Narración

**_Telefono_**

***Tiempo***

* * *

**Soy una persona normal... que hago en esta escuela?**

**Casa de Erza: 5:30 A.M  
**

**PV: LUCY  
**

**Lucy-san! Lucy-san!-**me desperto a gritos Juvia, habia tenido un sueño precioso, era nosotras en un escenario cantando y bailando...Nuestro sueño hecho realidad...pero aun falta mucho camino.

**Lu-chan, toma pontelo solo falta media hora y nos vienen a recoger!- **dijo Levy gritando tirandome mi uniforme encima, era media hora aun habia tiempo..no soy tan lenta, creo...

***Media Hora Despues...***

**Ahh! Llegaron!- **grito Levy nerviosa coriendo en circulos, hasta que menos mal que Erza se estreso y la paro dejandola sentada en el sofa. Macarov entro a casa de Erza como en su casa, tranquilamente y llamo a sus guardaespaldas para que llevaran nuestras maletas a la limusina, mientras nosotras nerviosas y quietas con los brazos y piernas de un robot.

**Chicas, subid iremos al aeropuerto y en una hora o asi estaremos en el colegio, saben ingles verdad?- **nos pregunto, pero claro como no ibamos a saber ingles, eramos las mas listas de nuestra clase. Asi podriamos comunicarnos en america con los otros grupos, aunque la mayoria habla español.

**En la limusina**

**Macarov, lei en un articulo de una revista que su escuela solo recluta grupos famosos, no gente para convertirlas en famoso.-**dije con curiosidad por la respuesta, eramos normal o eso creia no? Bueno yo me noto normal..

**Buena pregunta, porque quiero que sean famosas, con su atractivo y sus vozes y baile que perfeccionaremos sereis muy famosas!- **dijo Macarov alegre por haber aceptado la invitación a la escuela.**  
**

**Cuendo lleguemos habra la inaguración y ahi os presentare, habra gente que quiean ayudaros, aprovecharos de vosotras para hacerlos mas famosos o simplemente compañeros, ahora lo veremos pero esperemos que a todos les agradeis.- **Dijo Macarov rascandose la barba, parece que si que eramos diferentes que los otros, pero por lo menos nuestro atractivo no es problema con las fotos solamente el baile y el canto.

**En el aeropuerto.**

**Que bonita vista!- **gritaba Juvia pegada a la ventana, era su primera vez en avión parecia una niña pequeña...que adorable y Erza se hizo muy amiga de Macarov, hasta el intento seducirla menos mal que Erza es terrorifica con los hombres.

**En la escuela School Of Stars**

**Dios, que gigante!-** grite con la boca abierta al ver esa puerta de color dorado y el edificio principal. Tenian muchos edificios: cafeteria, edificio de clase de baile con salas para practicar, sala de canto con salas de grabaciones, las casas de los estudiantes y las casas de los grupos: Rojo, Amarillo, Rosa, Azul y Verde.

**Macarov, se esta tardando...-**escuche una mujer con este siniestro tono de voz hasta que porfin llegamos al escenario, donde todos nos miramos porque, que haciamos ahi ni nosotras lo sabiamos..

**Bievenidos a School Of Stars! Aqui normalmente solo vienen famosos no personas que quieren serlo pero wala! Os propongo un reto alumnos...si haceis que ellas se esfuerzen o las ayudeis o noseque, y se hagan famosas, os dare un premio para todos pero...como veo yo o alguien que os meteis con ellas habra castigo...por cierto hay camaras asi que...Disfrutad de vuestra vida en la escuela!- **grito Macarov dejandolos a todos y a nosotras con los ojos mas habiertos que nunca.

**Ahora las residencia, os dire los grupos y vuestra residencia, cuando diga vuetro grupo os ireis a la residencia.**

**Residencia Blue Pegasus: Love Triangle y Double Pink.-**Eran dos chicas hermosas y altas y quatro hombres pero uno de los cual me hacia un poco de repelus y Erza parecia que le conoziera...

**Residencia Raven Tail: Red Fire y Darknees to power.- **Red Fire era solo una chica de pelo y ojos rojos y darknees to power eran chicos con mala espina, me daban miedo, a saber que musica tocaban..

**Residencia Mermaid Heel: I Like Cats y Femenine Elegance.- **Eran todas chicas, tres que eran muy monas y parecian infantiles y dos que eran altas y elegantes parecidas a Erza.

**Residencia Lamia Scale: Love is all y Frozen Siren.- **Eran dos chicas una mayor que la otra y con el pelo de color rosa y unos quatro chicos un poco raros...

**Residencia Sabertooth: Tigers and Dragons y Celestial Warrior.- **Eran cuatro chicos bastante guapos menos uno que era un poco grande...y dos chicas preciosas de pelo plateado y negro.

**Y la ultima residencia Fairy Tail: Fairy Girls y Fairy Boys.-**dijo pero...tenemos que vivir con ellos!? Porque..a se burlo de mi y ahora debo vivir con el...Mierda me va a hacer la vida imposible.

**Residencia Fairy Tail**

**Wow! Que bonita residencia...- **grito Juvia con una gran sonrisa, pero algo me molesto mucho...notava alguien a mis espaldas haciendo algo raro, asi que saque mi espejo y mire y...Que esta haciendo ese idiota! Me estaba poniendo bichos en la cabeza.

**Natsu, que estas haciendo!- **grite enfada ya pensava que se burlaria no que me pondria bichos en el pelo...

**Solo te ponia adornos, es para que destaques mas entre la gente.- **se burlo Natsu delante mio, ya me enfade y le di un codazo en el estomago en la barriga. Ya me canse de ese tipo, me dio una mala impresion.

**Yo me elijo esta!- **grito Juvia señalando una habitacion de color lila claro, pero teniamos que tener compañeros pero...dios no se quien es peor..

**Yo sere tu compañero!- **grito Gray señalandose a si mismo, no se si es como Natsu o idiota...Peero Juvia ya se sonrojo que bueno...

**G-Gray-sama! Que estas diciendo!?- **grito Juvia sonrojada mientras todo el mundo a su rollo.

**Gray-sama..?- **preguntamos todos con cara de ''que dices..'' mientras Juvia se sonrojo mas y se tapo la boca por haber dicho esa palabra..

**Jjajajajaja, no te preocupes...Me gusta ese nombre.-**dijo Gray acariciando la cabeza de Juvia. Despues de eso Gray tan tranquilamente entro a la habitacion de Juvia y se instalo...La madre de dios..Juvia que no te hagga nada porfavor..

**Ey..Gray tu te vienes conmigo, que seguro que le quieres hacer algo pervertido.-**dijo Jellal cojiendo a Gray del cuello de la chaqueta arrastrandolo a otra habitacion mientras Gray se despedia de Juvia gritando...

**Ya nos veremos Juvia!- **Madre mia...Mjor me voy con Juvia que ahi la lian parda, asi que Levy este protegida con Erza, si mejor asi...Pero alguien no me dejava de poner bichos en la cabeza...

**Natsu, para ya!- **grite dandole una patada en la entrepierna, donde se quedo su mirada en blanco con las manos en la entrepiernas cayendo lentamente al suelo y con las manos en la entrepierna haciendo la croqueta en el suelo..Que coño...

***Altavoz***

**Bueno, Bueno chicos ponganse sus uniformes y vayan a los edificios de vuestro color ahi os diran como se llama vuestro grupo. Eso es todo, Buena suerte.**

Ahora que pienso...Quienes seran mis compañeros..?

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Porfin acabe...Esque me paso algo que casi rompo el ordenador lo tenia casi acabao y sin querer cliqueo el boton de cerrar pestaña y he pegado un grito ._. xDDD pero lo acabe! Bueno el siguiente capitulo: Grupos y Juegos.**

**Reviews Xdd:  
**

**Dixie Ulquiorra: xDDD si Fairy Boys se me ocurrio leyendo el manga de Fairy Tail xDD Y grax por ser mi seguidora :DD**

**sinnombreespecifico: xDD me hizo gracia porque Lucy comenzo Pero que! xdd Y si continuare :DD**

**Grax y dejad reviews xDD**


	4. AVISOO IMPORTANTE! LEEDLO!

**Holaaaaa una cosita, puede que tarde unos dias porque ayer pasado me operaron de la vista, tenia quistes :((( Fue muy gracioso en el quirofano xD Cuando me durmieron comenze: P-Pues si que me estoy durmiendo... Y me quede frita xDD Bueno que nose pork tengo que contaros mi vida xD Solo digo que puede que tarde, tambien pork una cosa rapida. Como ya comenzara el instituto pues solo escribire los fines de semana y en vacaciones vale, tengo que estar por los estudios, como estoy haciendo 3 fics a la vez, are cada uno cada semana asi que porfa eserad, yo tambien tengo que estudiar xDD**

**Entendedlo plis, :'D Adioshhh**

**Si os aburris y no pongo mas leed mis otros fics xD Aprovecho por hacer publicidad buajaja xD **

**Dewww!**


	5. Grupos de colores

**Holaaaaa, porfin me recupere de mi operacion, pero no escribire mucho pork con los estudios estoy muy ocupada, lo siento puede que escriba los sabados o en vacaciones. Pero bueno voy a continuar este episodio que lo tenia casi terminado xD:  
**

**Comenzamos:**

**Conversación**

Narracion

**_Telefono_**

**Lugares**

***tiempo***

* * *

**Grupos y Juegos**

**PV: LUCY  
**

**Bueno, Bueno chicos ponganse sus uniformes y vayan a los edificios de vuestro color ahi os diran como se llama vuestro grupo. Eso es todo, Buena suerte.**

Cuando sono esto todo el mundo se fue corriendo emocionado a cambiandose, pero la verdad esos grupos para que eran? Decian que eran para practicar juntos, bueno ya nos explicaran...Pero, porque mi grupo es de estrellas que cantan y bailan expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos...A saber puede que lo hayan echo aleatorio o nose... Hay estoy demasiado nerviosa! Mejor me voy a cambiarme y me voy corriendo..si mejor eso, pero tengo un mal presentimento...Hay por dios, esto no me gusta...

Me cambie rapidamente, me puse mi uniforme rosa y corri hasta el edifició de color rosa claro, era gigantseco igual que los otros, enserio iba a pertenecer a este grupo?

Entre nerviosamente y vi en la entrada que se necesitaba una tarjeta para pasar, en ese momento vi en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de mi uniforme una targeta de color rosa con un corazon fucsia que ocupava toda la tarjeta. Pase la targeta por la maquina, donde aparecio en la pantalla un mensaje que decia: -Bienvenida Lucy Heartfillia, este grupo el el grupo de los famosos que expresan sus sentimientos cantando. Trabaja duro pero sobretodo diviertete.

Despues de eso la puerta se abrio automatico, donde daba a una aula de clase de color rosa claro y fucsia, que femenino, demasiado...Pero debia admitir que era bonito para mi gusto, hasta que un altavoz dijo: Porfavor alumnos del grupo rosa sentaos en las sillas, ahora vendra el lider del grupo rosa.

Todo el mundo se sento y derepente aparecio humo que tapaba la mesa del lider del grupo. Y en la mesa aparecio alguien tumbado y durmiendo...espera, espera! Como que durmiendo, eso no es normal! Era un hombre de pelo corto y pelirrojo, era muy alto, yo no lo conozia pero alguien lanzo un dardo y lo desperto del sonido del dardo contra la pared.

**Ahhhh! Eh..Hola, perdonad no duermo bien por las noches.-**dijo el hombre frotandose los ojos y bostezando.

**Me llamo Gildarts Clive y sere vuestro profesor. Los grupos en verdad son las clases asignadas, pero primero vamos a presentarnos todos chicos, vamos tu sube y presentate.-**dijo señalando a un chico de delante.

**Me llamo Sting y soy el lider de los Tigers and Dragons.- **dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, la verdad esque me parecia muy guapo, sera muy famoso. No me importaria ser su amiga, pero...Que estoy pensando!? Vengo aqui a estudiar, no a ligar...Enserio...

**Me llamo Sherry y soy una de las miembros del grupo Love is all.-** dijo una chica de cabellos fucsias y ojos azules, era guapisima se parecia mucho a la otra miembro de su grupo.

**Me llamo Flare y soy la lider de Red Fire.- **dijo una chica con el pelo y los ojos rojos, el pelo largo con dos trenas atadas a la espalda. La verdad me daba un poco de miedo...

**Me llamo Yukino y soy la miembro de Celestial Warrior.- **dijo una chica bellisima de cabellos plateados y ojos marron chocolate.

**Me llamo Ren, y soy miembro del grupo Love Triangle.- **dijo un chico de piel morena y pelo negro, asi que el formava parte de ese grupo de chicos guapos...Bueno espero solamente no meterme en lios...cosa que...seguramente es imposible...

**Me llamo Jenny, y soy la segunda miembro de Double Pink.- **dijo una chica que parecia una modelo profesional, seguramente lo era...Tenia el pelo rubio largo atado con una coleta de caballo y ojos azules..era preciosa.

En ese momento el penultimo alumno de nuestra clase se levanto, pero me parecia haberlo visto pero lo tenia de espaldas muy delante mio...

**Me llamo Natsu y soy el lider de Fairy Boys!- **si me sonaba...espera..bufanda blanca, pelo rosa...no habia otra persona asi...

**N-N-Natsu, eres alumno de esta clase!?- **grite dejando a toda la clase con los ojos abiertos mirandome incluso Gildarts.

**Luigi, no grites en medio de la clase, es de mala educacion...-**se burlo Natsu haciendo reir a todos y humillandome...yo esque..

**Vamos presentate señorita..-**dijo Gildarts señalandome con el dedo, pero bueno va a estar toda la clase tumbado o que?!

**Me llamo Lucy, y soy miembro del grupo Fairy Girls!.-**grite y acto siguiente me sento dando un gran golpe en el suelo.

**Luigi, pesas tanto que se va a romper hasta el suelo si te sientas...-**se burlo Natsu otra vez...pero bueno aqui nadie es normal o que!?

**Señorita este chico le esta molestando?- **dijo Ren cojiendome en brazos como una princesa.

**Oye tu, no te metas!- **grito Natsu y hubiese jurado que vi salir fuego de su boca...Me estoy volviendo loca...

Y asi nuestra primera clase la pasamos humillandome Natsu, Ren intentando seducirme a mi y a las otras chicas y Natsu nose porque pegando a Sting... Siento pena por el...Ademas nuestra clase se llama: Clase Corazon.

**FIN PV:LUCY**

* * *

**PV: JUVIA**

******Bueno, Bueno chicos ponganse sus uniformes y vayan a los edificios de vuestro color ahi os diran como se llama vuestro grupo. Eso es todo, Buena suerte.**

Comenze a correr hasta mi habitación, pero...ya todos se fueron menos Lucy que se quedo mirando el altavoz...Nose que tenia de especial un altavoz pero nose le habra encontrado algo interesante...Lucy-san eres muy extraña...

Me fui corriendo a mi edificio era el de color azul, que bonito, despues de todo mi color preferido siempre a sido el azul...Entre pero vi que habia una maquina, bueno supongo que todos los grupos las tenian, decia que tenia que pasar la tarjeta asi que saque la tarjeta de mi bolsillo, era de color azul claro con un diamante azul oscuro en el centro. Pase la carta y en la pantalla ponia: Bienvenida Juvia Loxar, estas en el grupo azul de cantantes con voz mas suave que sobretodo se le da bien cantar canciones de amor y de tristeza. Diviertete :D.

Entre en la sala, era un salon de clases de color azul cielo con las sillas y las mesas de color azul oscuro, de repente como estaba fascinada con la clase sin querer choque con alguien, mi primer dia y ya tendre problemas con alguien. Cuando me gire vi a un albino bastante mas alto que yo mirandome fijamente, esperando una disculpa.

**L-Lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde caminaba.- **dije pero tenia mucha vergüenza, pero en el momento a que el me iba a responder vino una persona detrás mio..

**Juvia, asi que estamos en el mismo grupo!- **grito corriendo hacia mi y poniéndome su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

**H-Hola, Gray-sama.- **Que vergüenza, y el pobre chico mirando aun fijamente... Que le pasa..Esto es muy deprimente..

**Oh, Lyon...Ya te has echo amigo suyo?- **pregunto Gray-sama, dejando al albido con una aura negra a su alrededor pero..porque no dejaba de mirame!

**Gray, cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos...-**dijo el albino, con un aura siniestra , y porfin dejo de mirarme y miro directamente a Gray.

**Si, desde que os ganamos en ese festival...- **dijo Gray-sama dejando al albino que ya iba a explotar de maldad o de odio...Tengo miedo...Pero despues dejo de mirar a Gray y se puso delante mio.

**Perdona, por no haberme disculpado. Me llamo Lyon Bastia, encantado.-**me dijo cosa que despues de eso hizo que me sonrojara, que al momento despues, Gray-sama era el del aura negra... Que esta pasando!?

**Y-yo me llamo Juvia Loxar, encantada.- **dije aun sonrojada, pocos chicos me hablaron en mi vida, despues de todo Erza los asustaba...

**Lyon, que intentas hacer..?- **le pregunto Gray-sama ya creo estaba muy enfadado... Hay madre que miedo...

**Solo intento divertirme...-**dijo sentandose en una silla.

**Chicos y chicas sentao en las sillas ahora vendra el tutor del grupo azul.-**dijo el altavoz

Todos nos sentamos, habia todo tipo de personas y lo mas raro era que estaba yo en medio y Lyon a la izquierda y Gray-sama a la derecha. Derepenta alrededor de la mesa del tutor del grupo aperecio un monton de agua cubriendo la mesa y su alrededor. De alli salio sentanda en la silla con los pies en la mesa y los brazos cruzados, era una mujer adulta de pelo largo y negro y ojos marrones.

**Hola, me llamo Ultear Milkovich. Sere la tutora del grupo azul, en verdad los grupos son las clases asignadas a los alumnos con diferente voz, nuestra clase es la Clase Diamante, anda presentaos entre vosotros...- **dijo Ultear bostezando, parecia aburrida. Tengo unas ganas de empezar las clases, estoy muy nerviosa pero supongo que comenzaremos mañana.

**Me llamo Yuka Suzuki, soy miembro de Frozen Siren.-**dijo un chico de pelo azul de punta pero, que cejas mas grandes dios! Son diez vezes las mias!

**Me llamo Hibiki Lates, soy miembro de Love Triangle.- **dijo un chico guapisimo de pelo color rubio dorado, ojos oscuros, y alto. Que guapo! Pero no supera a Gray-sama.

**Me llamo Arania Web, soy miembro de Femenine Elegance.- **dijo una mujer alta de pelo verde recojido con tirabuzones, con ojos negros, que bonito cuerpo tenia, seguramente todas las chicas y chicos tambien son modelos.

**Me llamo Rufus Lohr, soy miembro de Tigers and Dragons.- **que chico mas raro...Tenia el pelo rubio y largo, y nose porque llevaba un antifaz de color rojo...Hay todo tipos de gente en el mundo..

**Me llamo Lyon Bastia, soy el lider de Frozen Siren.-**dijo Lyon, por lo que sabia de el esque perdio contra el grupo de Gray y es su enemigo.

**Me llamo Rogue Cheney, soy miembro de Tigers and Dragons.- **Dijo un chicos de pelo negro que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, tenia los ojos color rojo y piel palida. Que miedo!

**Me llamo Juvia Loxar, soy miembro de Fairy Girls.- **dije alegremente, ya me olvide del miedo, estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa. Estoy muy contenta!

**Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, soy miembro de Fairy Boys.- **Dijo Gray-sama, pero en ese momento se levanta me levanto de mi asiento, y me abrazo y grito enmedio de todos...

**Ella es mia, que os quede claro a todos!-**grito abrazandome fuertemente, Gray-sama me esta abrazando! Pero acto siguente me beso dejando a Lyon y a todos de la clase incluso la profesora con la boca abierta sonrojados.

**G-G-G-G!-** Estaba tan nerviosa que no podia decir su nombres, Gray-sama me esta besando y me ha abrazado! Que verguenza, pero podria morir de feliciad ahora!

**Gray, que estas haciendo!- **grito Ultear sonrojada señalando a Gray y a mi abrazados, pero en ese momento estaba pensando tanto en Gray-sama que me desmaye y me quede inconsciente en sus brazos.

**Oh, se desmayo...-** dijo Gray-sama tan tranquilamente, abrazandome para que no me cayera al suelo.

**Llevadla a la enfermeria, rapido!- **grito Ultear ya muy nerviosa porque un alumno me habia besado y despues me desmaye enmedios de la clase.

**La llevare yo, a saber que le aras a Juvia en la enfermeria!- **grito Lyon molesto con Gray.

**Bien, llevatela!- **grito Ultear, despues Lyon me cojio poniendome en caballito encima de el y corriendo hasta la enfermeria.

**Oye, y si el le hace algo?- **dijo Gray-sama buscando pelea con la profesora, Gray-sama que genial es!

**Callate, stripper pervertido!- **grito Ultear señalando a Gray, pero era porque no llevaba ropa!

**Maldicion, cuando me desnude!- **grito Gray-sama vistiendose enmedio de la clase, con todos riendose.

**FIN PV: JUVIA**

* * *

**PV: ERZA**

**Bueno, Bueno chicos ponganse sus uniformes y vayan a los edificios de vuestro color ahi os diran como se llama vuestro grupo. Eso es todo, Buena suerte.**

Cuando el altavoz dijo eso me fui corriendo a mi habitacion y me cambie en uno segundos, pero nose porque todo el mundo me estaba mirando aterrados, menos Lucy que estaba embobada mirando el altavoz...Eres rara Lucy...

Me diriji al edificio de color rojo y dorado, que grande y brillante... Parecia un castillo, supongo que para personas como nosotras parece eso, cuando abri la puerta me encontre en una sala de color dorado con una maquina al lado de una puerta cerrada.

La maquina necesitava una targeta de identificacion de ls miembros del grupo, ahora que me acuerdo si tengo una! Saque mi targeta de mi uniforme, era una targeta dorada con una espada con rosas rojas en medio. Pase la tarjeta y me aparecio: Bienvenida Erza Scarlet, perteneces al grupo rojo, cantantes y modelos elegantes y hermosos, con aparencia adulta. Esfuerzate, y lucha por triunfar.

Cuando abri la puerta no vi a nadie, o habre llegado antes de la hora o llegan tarde, llegaran tarde... Ayer no dormi mucho asi que me sente en un pupitre del fondo y me quede dormida hasta que llegasen todos.

**Erza, despierta...-**escuche a alguien al lado mio susurrandome esto, pero no me di cuenta de quien era.

**Se te esta cayendo la baba y estas ensuciando el pupitre..-**me susurro otra vez esa voz pero al oir cosa tan vergonzosa, me desperte de un golpe, levantando la cabeza dandole en todo el menton a esa persona dejandola tirada en el suelo.

**Eso duele...- **dijo esa persona tirada en el suelo, acariciandose la cabeza or el golpe..

**J-J-Jellal!- **grite, le di a mi amor platonico! Que humillacion! En ese momento ya se me salio el alma por la boca, hasta que vi sangre en el suelo, cuando Jellal se cayo en el suelo se dio un golpe contra el marco del cuadro de la clase. Que he hecho!

**Jellal estas sangrando!- **grite agachandome delante de el mirandome la cabeza.

**N-No pasa nada Erza!- **dijo Jellal sonrojado... Le hice sonrojar!? Pero es mas importante su herida que nuestra relacion... Pero que relacion!?

**No te muevas, estoy mirando tu herida.- **le dije mirandole fjamente a los ojos, asi que asintio con la cabeza y mire por su cabeza hasta encontrar donde se hizo daño, pero ya habia parado de sangrar, supongo que solo tendria que desinfectarlo.

**Que estais haciendo?- **pregunto un hombre adulto calvo con barba larguisima, señalandonos a los dos. Que verguenza!

**N-N-N-No es lo que parece!- **gritamos los dos unisiono, dios estoy muy sonrojada!

**Solo me golpee, y me estaba curando la herida!- **rito Jellal señalando la sangre del suelo

**Ah, bueno no os pongais tan nerviosos hombre. Como te llamas? **- me pregunto el hombre.

**Erza Scarlet, encantada.-**le dije extendiendo mi mano esperando a que el me de la suya.

**Jura Neekis, encantado de conozerte.- **dijo Jura dandome la mano en simbolo de amistad

Mientras hablavamos juntos Jura, Jellal y yo, vinieron los otros integrantes del grupos, todas las mujeres parecian modelos. Los hombres de nuestro grupo eran hombres grandes y musculosos, menos Jellal que era de estatura normal.

**Porfavor, sentaos en los pupitres y esperad un momento que vendra el tutor del grupo rojo.-**dijo el altavoz haciendo que todos se sentaran en los pupitres.

Derepente salio de la nada miles de espadas doradas alrededor del escritorio del tutor, asi destruiran el suelo! Se ve que eran solo imagines, ademas en la mesa del tutor vio a una mujer depie de la mesa con una botella de alchol muy cara.

**Hola jovenes, me llamo Cana Alberona y voy a ser vuestra profesora, los grupos eran mentira en verdad son las clases asignadas, y como yo me presente presentaos mientras me bebo esta botella y me echo una siesta vale?- **dijo Cana, vaya profesora se emborracha y despues quiere dormir. Aunque era como una modelo, tenia un cuerpo expectacular, asi que bueno... Mientras nos enseñe algo que no sea emborracharse...

**Me llamo Jellal y soy miembro de Fairy Boys.-** dijo Jellal, pero ahora que pienso el ya no es mi amor platonico, puede que tenga algun dia una relacion con el... Tengo mucha imaginacion, pero seguro no le parecere ni atractiva...

**Me llamo Jura Neekis, soy miembro de Frozen Siren.- **dijo Jura, es tan poco tiempo nos hemos echo muy amigos, la gente de aqui es mas buena de lo que pensava, yo creia que serian unos engreidos... Me equivoque..

**Me llamo Minerva, soy lider de Celestial Warrior.-**dijo una mujer de pelo largo negro y ojos verdes. Aunque parecia muy presumida y cruel, mejor no tener relacion con ella.

**Me llamo Karen, soy lider de Double Pink.-**dijo una mujer de pelo largo y verde, que bonita, y que alta...

**Me llamo Olga, soy miembro de Tigers and Dragons.- **dijo un hombre alto, grande y musculoso. Tenia el pelo largo y verde con una cinta en el pelo.

**Me llamo Kagura, soy lider de Femenine Elegance.- **esta chica era muy bonita, tenia el pelo largo y liso de color negro

**Me llamo Erza Scarlet, soy lider de Fairy Girls.-** dije pero al escuchar a la proxima persona tuve un mal presentimiento, con escalofrio de regalo.

**Soy Ichiya, lider de Love Triangle - men!- **dijo ese hombre pero cuando me gire, no debi haberlo echo..

**Oh, Erza-san que hace aqui?-men!-**dijo Ichiya haciendo poses encima de la mesa.

**V-Vine a hacerme famosa...-**dije aguantandome las ganas de darle una patada.

**Oh Erza-san, tienes un perfume excelente, igual que siempre..-**dijo Ichiya oliendome por todas partes.. Ya no aguanto..

**Fuera!- **grite dandole una patada y se fue volando por la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta, pero todos en la clase se quedaron aterrorizados incluso Jellal, se les quedo la frase en la cabeza: Nunca enfadar a Erza.

**FIN PV: ERZA**

* * *

**PV: LEVY**

******Bueno, Bueno chicos ponganse sus uniformes y vayan a los edificios de vuestro color ahi os diran como se llama vuestro grupo. Eso es todo, Buena suerte.**

Cuando escuche ese mensaje fui corriendo hacia mi habitacion donde Erza ya habia desaparecido... Pero porque?!

Da igual, segui vistiendome hasta que termine y me fui corriendo al edificio de color amarillo donde esperaba divertirme, vi una maquina que necesitaba una tarjeta, al lado ponia un cartel que decia: ''Tu tarjeta esta en tu bolsillo''. Cuando saque la tarjeta me aproxime a la maquina pero en el momento que iva a pasar la tarjeta una persona detras mio la paso antes que yo, quien era?

Cuando me gire vi a la criatura mas horrorosa del mundo mundial, Gajeel... Prqque siempre se mete conmigo?! Porque tengo esta estatura?! Todos los hombres son iguales...

**Gehe..Enana, eres muy lenta sabes.- **dijo Gajeel con una gran sonrisa con cara de sadico, enserio? No si esque al final me voy a volver loca creo yo...

**No me llamo enana! Mi nombre es Levy!- **grite enfadada, cosa que le gusto mas a ajeel... Porque..?!

Gajeel me ignoro y se fue dentro de la sala, porfin pase la tarjeta y entre, la clase era preciosa! Que alegre y vistosa! Las paredes eran de color blancas, pero los suelos eran de color amarillo florescente, los muebles blancos con detalles de color amarillo.

Pero... Porque Gajeel y yo estabamos solos?! Hay madre que me ara, me hablara, me ignorara?! No lose!

**Hey, enana!-**grito Gajeel mirandome fijamente.

**Q-Que...?- **dije desconfiada, desde un principio nunca confie en el.

**Ven.-**dijo haciendo un gesto para que me cercara a el.

Me acerque desconfiada, se levanto y me comenzo a acariciar el pelo. P-P-P-Pero que esta haciendo?!

**G-G-G-G-Gajeel que haces?!-**pero no pude disimular mi sonrojo y Gajeel me miro con los ojos abiertos, pero de que te sorprendes?

**Oye, que solo tenias dos pelusas en el pelo.-**dijo sonrojado tapandose la cara con la mano y mirando hacia otro lado.

Derepente vinieron un monton de alumnos, cuando entraron se quedaron mirandonos fijamente hasta que al final rieron y se sentaron donde querian. Pero porque se rien?!

La respuesta: alguien de la clase habia puesto un cartel detras nuestro en forma de corazon de color dorado. Pero quien a sido que le mato?!

**Porfavor sentaos en los pupitres, que el tutor del grupo amarillo esta por venir.- **dijo el megafono haciendo que todos los alumnos se sentaran en los pupitres, y nose como acabe sentandome al lado de Gajeel, lo malo esque nuestra clase los pupitres eran de dos personas, tendre que pasar todo mi curso al lado de este tio?!

Derepente alrededor de la mesa del tutor llovieron flores amarrillas y blancas, despues vimos a una niña pequeña sentada en la silla con una gran sonrisa, ella era... Ella era!

**Hola alumnos, soy Wendy Marvell vuestra tutora.- **Es Wendy, famosa en todo el mundo! La cantante mas joven y famosa de la histora, es extraño ver a alguien de unos 12 años sea tan famosa.

**Bueno, en verdad los grupos son las clases asignadas por vozes. Ahora porfavor presentaos todos.- **dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Me llamo Chelia Blendy, soy miembro de Love is all.- **Era un chica muy mona de pelo rosa atado con dos coletas altas.

**Me llamo Eve Tearm, soy miembro de Love Triangle.**- Era el mas joven de los 4 miembros, un chico muy guapo rubio y con los ojos grandes y oscuros.

**Me llamo Toby~, soy miembro de Frozen Siren.-**Era... un perro mutante...

**Me llamo Risley, soy miebro de I like cats.-**Era una chica morena de pelo negro y rizado, bastante gordita... pero era bastante mona..

**Me llamo Beth, soy miembro de I like cats.-** Era una chica monisima, pero porque estaba comiendo una zanahoria en clase?

**Me llamo Milliana, soy la lider de I like cats~nyaa- **Era una chica guapisima de unos 15 o 16 anyos, la verdad parecia una mujer gato.

**Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, soy miembro de...-**en ese momento fui interumpida y una voz me humillo delante de toda la classe.

**Ella pertenece al grupo de fans de Gajeel-sama!- **grito Gajeel señalandose a si mismo, toda la clase comenzo a reirse de mi, el estaba con una gran sonrisa orgulloso de lo que hizo.

**Gajeel!- **grite enfadada, pro acto siguiente no pude aguantar llorar desconsoladamente, arruino mis sueños en un instante!

Me fui corriendo hacia fuera del edificio tapandome la cara para que nadie me viera llorar, pero era bastante evidente gracias a mi sollonzos y lagrimas. Fui hacia una gran fuente en el centro de los edificios, estaban colocados como en un quadrado y en medio una gran fuente de agua, con bancos y arboles alrededor.

Me sente en el borde de la fuente, no podia parar de llorar mis compañeros me odiaran y se reiran de mi despues de eso... Igual que antes...

Vi a un chico de pelo negro corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia mi gritaando mi nombre, pero que hace El aqui?! Gajee vino corriendo hasta la fuente pero no pudo detenerse y me abrazo y nos tiro a los dos dentro de la fuente, dejandonos empapados. Eres un genio sabes?

**Levy!- **gito Gajeel como si estuviera a kilometros de distancia.

**Estoy al lado no hace faltas que me grites a la oreja Gajeel!-** me hizo daño en el oido ese hombre..

**Oye lo siento solo pretendia hacerme el gracioso...- **dijo con la cara mirando al agua de la fuente.

**Da igual, eso ya es agua, trato hecho?- **dije dandole mi mano en forma de amistad.

**Trato hecho!- **grito con una gran sonrisa pero en vez de darme la mano e abrazo en medio de la fuente, y si salen los alumnos que hago?! Este hombre me pone muy nerviosa enserio...

**Gajeel!-**escuche una voz furiosa corriendo hacia nosotros aun abrazandonos mojados en la fuente, no sabia distinguis si era un hombre o una mujer quien corria hacia nosotros. Quien es?

**E-E-Erza!- **gritamos los dos abrazandonos mas fuerte aterrador por la cara de Erza.

Al final acabo con Gajeel flotando en el agua tiñiendola de color rojo, Erza haciendo signos de victoria mientras todos aplaudian y Jellal y yo traumatizados de por vida...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Holaaaaaassss xd, bueno al final lo acabe tarde uno dias xddd esq me falta imaginacion y esq hoy tuve dos examenes :( Bueno me salieron bn ehh estudie xd Bueno a lo que vamos, supongo que hare mas de estos pork nose me motiva y los otros dos fics dare una pista el proximo capitulo de lo del instituto Fairy Tail y los principes del agua xd sera LEMON el prox capitulo de los otros fics, de este no que sino no tiene muxo sentido jajajaj bueno...  
**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

**Juegos en la residencia Fairy Tail, invitados?**


	6. Residencia Fairy Tail, invitados?

**Bueno vamos a comenzar k sino pierdo el tiempo y no me da la gana hacerlo xd:**

**Conversación**

**Lugares**

Narración

**_Telefono_**

***Tiempo***

* * *

**Juegos en la residencia Fairy Tail, invitados?  
**

**PV:NATSU**

Despues de ir a los grupos que la verdad fueron muy ''divertidos'' gracias a cierta rubia...Nos fuimos a nuestra residencia, Fairy Tail. Ya que las chicas eran taaan ''interesantes'' y nuevas en este mundo de la musica los chicos pensamos algo para animar la primera noche... (natsu eres muy siniestro xd)

Todos cansados se fueran a sus habitaciones, los chicos nos reunimos en el salon planenado que hariamos.

**Hmmp! Que haremos chicos? Que teneis pensado?- **pregunte con ganas de pasarlo bien con nuestros nuevos amigos.

**Tengo una idea!-**gritaron Gray y Gajeel a la vez.

**Yo pense en jugar a un juego.. Verdad o prenda! Pero envez de elegir, sera a suertes tiraremos el dado: num. par: prenda num. inpar: Verdad-** Penso Gray pero ya se le veia ver a el con Juvia haciendo todo el rato prenda... Pero no estaria mal pasar un rato amistoso con Lucy...

**Natsu, se te cae la baba!-**grito Jellal señalandome, perdon pero es verdad esa rubia es muy guapa y con buen cuerpo, tambien bastante simpatica pero creo que me tiene mania... (no me extraña...xd)

**Yo pense tambien jugar a un juego... Bebe hasta caer! (me lo he inventao ehh xd) Tenemos que beber alchol hasta donde podamos y el ganador elegira a la persona que quiera y le dira una orden y la otra persona debera hacerlo.-**penso Gajeel, dios me encantan las dos ideeas, pero...

**Me parecen bien las dos pero... invitamos a alguien mas?- **propuse, asiq eu en el foro de la escuela pusimos una anucio de: Quien quiera pasarselo bien en la residencia Fairy Tail que venga, estaremos Gray, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Erza y Levy.

5 minutos despues fuimos a buscar a las chicas diciendoles si querian participar y aceptaron encntadas la que le brillava mas los ojos era Erza...Que le pasava por la cabeza...

**PV OFF: NATSU**

* * *

**PV: GRAY**

Que ganas tengo de comenzar a jugar! La verdad pero.. Juvia esta un poco extraña despues del beso, todo el rato me esta evitando, acaso hice algo malo? (gray...dios...xdd)

Fuimos al salon todos esperando alguna respuesta a nuestro anuncio, cuando bajabamos las escaleras todos juntos sono el timbre, Natsu y yo fuimos corriendo mientras nuestros ojos brillavan con estrellas en su interior. Nos comenzamos a pelear porque queriamos abrir la puerta, jugamos a piedra papel y tijeras, gane yo asi que pude abrir la puerta sin ninguna interupcion de Natsu.

Cuando abri la puerta me encontre con quatro personas con grandes sonrisas, esto sera divertido, pero detras de todo habia una quinta persona, pero... Que hace El AQUI!?

**Holaa!- **gritaron todos saludandonos.

**Bienvenidos, pasad ahora comenzaremos a jugar!-**grito Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras las cinco personas pasaron dentro de nuestra residencia.

Esas personas eran Sting, Ichiya, Cana?!, LYON?! y girldart?!, pero que hacen Lyon y dos profesores en esta fiesta?! Dios mio y ademas Cana... En el juego de beber va a dejar a todos cao...

**Hola, Gildarts!- **grito Natsu corriendo hacia el con una gran sonrisa.

**I-I-Ichiya?!- **grito Erza aterrada al ver a Ichiya, la verdad ese hombre da escalofrios... Me alegro de ser un hombre..porque, no es gay no? No,No supongo que no!

**H-Hola Lyon- **dijo Juvia con una pequeña pero dulze sonrisa... Porque esa sonrisa no me la da a MI?!

**H-H-Hola..J-Juvia..-**dijo Lyon sonrojado mirando hacia la derecha rascandose la cabeza, no me digas Lyon que... Que debo hacer para que sea mia?

**Hola Lucy, hola Natsu.- **dijo Sting saludandolos acto seguido poniendo su brazo en el hombro de la rubia, Natsu tienes competencia buajajaj, pero que digo... YO TAMBIEN!

**Chicos, por cual juego comenzamos?!- **grito Cana esperando el de beber, pero sabes que se siente...

**Comenzaremos por el de prueba o verdad.- **dije decidiendo por todos pero Gajeel y yo comenzamos a pelear sobre porque habia decidido yo el juego y no el, despues se unio Natsu... Al final decidimos jugar a prueba o verdad.

El orden para tirar los dados era: Gildarts, Sting, Cana, Lyon, Lucy, Gajeel, Yo, Levy, Juvia, Ichiya, Natsu, Erza y por ultimo Jellal.

**Bueno vamos a ver que dice mi suerte!-** grito Gildrts lanzando el dado, salio par: prueba, ahora los demas tenian que elegir quien le diria la prueba.

**La prueba te la dira... Natsu!- **dijeron todos con una gran sonrisa, ya que Gildarts acabava de conocer a Natsu no sabia que se esperaria de el.

**Tu prueba es la siguiente: Ves a la cocina, coje la liquadora, coje queso, coje chocolate fundido o fundelo, y anchoas, metelo todo en la liquadora y al final te bebes todo el batido, bon appétit. - d**ijo Natsu mientras todos se reian y Gildarts bebiendolo todo y despues comenzo a vomitar,... no me extraña..

**FIN PV: GRAY**

* * *

**PV: LUCY**

Que juego mas asqueroso... Y yo soy la cuarta, cuando toque mi turno sera mi peor pesadilla!

Bueno, despues le tocaba a Sting, nos hizimos muy amigos la verdad me caia muy bien, guapo, inteligente y simpatico. Es perfecto... Pero no puedo olvidar la mirada de Natsu en el concierto... Solo pensar en eso hace que mi corazon lata a 100 por hora... No tengo muy claro que siento por ellos dos, Natsu es muy pesado y me molesta pero hay algo muy especial dentro de el, que no lo muestra nunca...

**Oye Lucy, estas bien?- **me pregunto Sting que esta sentado a mi lado viendome con cara de preocupada.

**Ahh, si estoy bien no te preocupes.- **dije con una sonrisa para no hacer sospechas de estar un poco liada en mi interior, dejando eso a un lado le toco tirar a Sting, saco un 3, inpar le toca verdad. Ahora dijimos que el de al lado derecho de la persona que le toco le deberia decir que hacer. Me toco a mi decirle la pregunta ya que le toco verdad, mmmm... Yase!

**Cual es la chica que desearias que te abrazara en este mismo momento?-**dije energica señalandolo, mientras todos se quedaron mirandolo fijamente esperando una respuesta de parte suya.

**Tu, Lucy.-**dijo facilmente sin ningun tipo de dificultad, p-p-p-pero porque me dice a mi, bueno me lo debia esperar soy la unica chica con la que habla de esta sala... Cada vez me gusta mas.. Pero Natsu...

**FIN PV: LUCY**

* * *

**PV: NATSU**

Sting dijo eso a Lucy... No se que pensar, pero... me siento muy celoso, espera,espera,espera! Imposible que este celosoo! Si ella no me gusta... La verdad no estoy seguro.. Seguire diviertendome y poco a poco vere el camino que debo tomar!

Ahora le tocava a Cana, dios me parece increible que estuviera aqui con Gildarts! Bueno el estava aqui antes... Ahora esta en el baño vomitando... (xDD)

**Vamos dados denme buena suerte! Oh, me ha tocado verdad! Vamos Sting te toca preguntarme!- **grito Cana a esperar la pregunta, parecia ebria... Espera esa era mi botella de Vodka que tenia guardada para mi! Espero que no sea esa... Ufff menos mal no es la botella con afrodisiaco... Esa es para ocasiones especiales... (Hay mi Natsu, para vuestra informacion en este fic aun es virgen, lo reserva pa una mujer especial buajajajajaj subnormal... Yo eh xd)

**Vale la pregunta es,porque estas borracha si eres una profesora!?-** grito Sting, parecia un poco enfadado ya que Cana no paraba de darle golpes con MI botella de Vodka, pero era muy gracioso. **  
**

**Como que, que hago aqui?! Soy una profesora tenia que controlaros!-** grito Cana y comenzaron a pelear como dos niños pequeños, hasta que escuche las risas de Lucy. Cuando me gire la vi tronchandose de risa señalandolos mientras todos comenzaron a reirse con ella...

Ahora le tocaba a Lyon... Gray te vas a cagar... Me vengare de todo lo que me hicistes de pequeño...

**Ahora le toca a Lyon! Vamos tira el dado!- **grito Cana ya creo que mas ebria imposible.

Lyon tiro el dado le salio par, le tocava prueba pero ahora no puedo hacer mi venganza porque yo ya dije que tenia que hacr Gildarts, ahora le tocava a Gajeel decir su prueba, bueno por lo menos esto sera interesante...

**FIN PV: NATSU**

* * *

**Holiisisisisis este episodio lo dividire en dos partes pork es mu largo y me da palo escribir mas xde por lo menos subo una parte pork esq da palo xdeee perdon por subir tan pocos fics esq estudioooss puede que en vacaciones de navidad suba.**

**De los otros fics pero lo tengo complicao con el de los reyes esos pork tengo que crear un monton de personajes nuevos ya que ustedes no me ayudaron xde gracias wapooos :( bueno da igual xde si me quereis ayudar mejor que conozcais la historia (publicidad xdeee) y si la conozeis mejor, bueno pues en el ultimo episodio en mis comentarios del final del episodio lo pone ahi y si me quereis ayudar miradlo pork sino tardara meses en actualizar xdeee **

**bueno una cosita mas de este fic are como de triangulos amorosos como me usta a mi xde haber si os gusta: Gray/Juvia/Lyon, Natsu/Sting/Lucy, de los otras dos parejas no creo que haga ya que os dije que esto estaria mas enfocado al gruvia y nalu por eso seria Jerza y GaLe, peroooooooo creo que puede que añada alguno, puede pork si entran mas personajes del gremio fairy tail puede que escoja uno :/ puede que loki para GaLe pero Jerza lo dejo asi xde  
**

**Bueno el siguiente episodio seria:**

**Juegos en la residencia Fairy Tail, invitados?**

**Nos vemos ayudadme con el fic esq sino me da palo y no actualizoooo xde**


End file.
